


也许会发生的未来

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, 总之包含各种各样的帕瓦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 帕瓦死后，电次一次又一次去寻找对方的故事。电次的心中充满希望。
Relationships: Denji & Power (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	也许会发生的未来

**Author's Note:**

> 91话出来后火速冒出的灵感，趁着还没被藤本打脸赶紧把大纲打完了。

第一次重生 选择了成为男人的帕瓦 电次找到以后气的不行：这跟说好的不一样啊 帕瓦！我才不要讨好一个臭男人好吗！！！结果还是强行把人家绑回家了。这样以后，也不知道该怎么做才好，于是就每天跟他说话，聊以前的事，即使对方又吼又叫让他放他走。长此以往不是个办法，于是就放走了，帕瓦逃了以后自由了一段时间，又差点被别的恶魔整死……还是一直跟在后面的电去救的场。于是驯服了，成天粘着电次，虽然嘴巴上还是很不服气的又骂又讽刺。

魔人从来都活不久。第二个帕瓦是在耗尽身体的生命力后死去的。电次于是带着猫咪又开始寻找她的旅程。

帕瓦重生了许多许多次，有女人，有男人，有孩子。他们都长着一双黑暗中闪烁的红眼睛，角刺破皮肤生长出来，尖尖的顶在脑袋上。最开始的猫咪早就死了，之后的都是它的后代。电次按照辈分给它们取名：猫咪生的叫猫咪二号，猫咪二号生的就叫猫咪三号。猫总是陪着电次去寻找帕瓦，它也很好用，电次在多次的相遇中发现，拿出猫咪是可以第一时间引发对方注意的方式。帕瓦很谨慎的挪动着手脚，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着猫咪：那是什么东西，我想要，把它给我。给她以后，就能让她安分好久，全副身心都投入到让自己的储备粮快快长大的过程中。

是孩子的帕瓦，似乎给自己抢占了一个天才儿童身体的样子，智商也显著的比其他帕瓦高了不少（第一次见的时候，电次被说话有条理的帕瓦吓得要死）。竟然没有在得到身体后立即逃到野外，而奇迹般成功胁迫了身体的原家人，留在了原来的地方生活，靠着家庭的富裕有着充足的食物储备（血）。这个帕瓦听完找到他的电次的解释后，也很冷静有兴味的样子：所以你跟以前的我缔结过契约？啊……她肯定是真的很喜欢你了。那么，我便跟你走好了。

电次开始自己养帕瓦以后，才深刻意识到秋以前带他俩是多么辛苦。帕瓦问他秋是谁，他思考了一会，很苦大仇深地说是个又麻烦又阴沉的无趣家伙，管的老宽。连地上掉的东西都不让我捡起来吃掉。帕瓦立即表示赞同：那的确管的宽哇！！电次没接茬，他一边切菜一边默默的心想，对不起，秋，我现在深刻意识到你以前过的日子了，以后再不会编排你了。

也有过是老人的帕瓦。皮肤是褶皱的，干巴巴，眼睛半睁开来，在呜呜的动物一样哭泣，浑浊的泪水流下来，露出的是红色的眼睛，蜷缩在打开的棺材里。电次是在一座空无一人的教堂里找到她的。回到家以后，电次把猫咪给她，她便混沌的接过去，茫茫然然抱在怀里。

魔人虽然寿命都不长久，但是在被附身以后都会力量上增强。可是这具身体真的已经太老了 就算是恶魔的力量也不能维系。

选择进入人类身体后的血之恶魔仍然很虚弱，它的新的人类大脑，是衰老无力的，无法给它任何知识和能力。电给她洗澡，穿衣服 带她上厕所。她长久的也不说话，也不知道是不能还是不愿意。

电次就这么照顾她。她的头上有两个鼓包，本来没有，突然长出但又失败了的样子。电次偶尔会摸摸这两个长失败了的角。他觉得这角能否长出来正象征着帕瓦能否在这个身体里继续存活下去。

更多的时候，电次找到的帕瓦都是血之恶魔的状态，庞大的身躯，恐怖的姿态，没有理智，狂妄自大欲望驱使，他也找不到合适的身体让它进入，便只能陪着对方一起在野外生活。下雨天，电次就蜷缩在帕瓦身下挡雨。他和它一起狩猎，比起人更像是动物。

……

曾有过一个帕瓦，几乎和电次认识的那个最开始的血魔人一模一样。是年轻的女孩子，有着一张可爱的脸，和糟糕恶劣的品行，她也用本大爷自称，几乎是立刻就接受了电次对于她“帕瓦”的这个称呼。她甚至也加入了公安科。唯一不同的大概是她从来没有真的和电次亲近过。他们一直都维持在只是普通认识的人的关系上，最后死的时候，是在出任务的时候为了完成和公安缔结的契约而死的。等电次赶到的时候，已经尸体都没有了。

每一任帕瓦的尸体，电次都会好好的埋葬在他之前找到帕瓦的那个废弃教堂的后面。帕瓦每次重生的空隙里，他便去这地方看看。每个墓碑上都没有刻名字。成群的，沉默的矗立在原野上。

电次一次又一次的开始自己的旅程，猫咪的名字一开始还是好好按照顺序来取的，之后次数上去了，便也混淆了。电次总是充满希望：离别不代表什么，他和帕瓦有契约，他们还会再一次相遇。

电次几乎是哼着歌在收拾行李。猫咪蹑着脚蹭过来。准备好了吗，猫咪？我们要去见帕瓦了！他把猫放到肩上，走吧！她还在等着我们啊！


End file.
